1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for inserting rubber tire repair plugs into an injury or a hole of a vehicle tire.
The primary object of this invention is to present an improvement of my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,851 which present improvements thereof make it easier to insert a plug into an injury or hole of a vehicle tire, as well as to hold the plug in place during the insertion process. Additionally, an improvement is herein disclosed which obviates the need of having needles of different length.
Another object of this invention is to pre-stretch the plug in order to make it smaller for easier insertion and minimization of plug breakage.
Another object of this invention is obtaining a tighter fit in the hole accomplished by contraction of the plug when released from its stretched position.
A further object of this invention is the prevention of plug loss inside the tire by automatically stopping the plug insertion at the correct depth. A further object of this invention is the prevention of plug loss inside the tire by providing a needle having a closed y-shaped eye which better holds the plug. An additional object of this invention is the provision of a tool which is simple, effective, and efficient.